His lucky year
by hpluver456
Summary: Harry gets asked to the dance by three girls and now hes in a bit of a mix-up
1. Girls!

Girls!!!!  
  
"Harry I need help wit something" said Ron  
  
"Yeah Ron what is it" said Harry  
  
"Girl trouble" mumbled Ron  
  
"Is this about Lavender Ron" Harry giggled  
  
"Yeah she broke up with me yesterday said I was immature or something" yelled Ron  
  
"Ron probably because you are" said Harry  
  
"Oh just shout up Harry" said Ron  
  
And they start walking beck to the common room the only sound you could here is Harry laughing and Ron muttering to himself  
  
"Look Ron im sorry but you have to admit it pretty funny" Harry said still laughing  
  
"I guess but im still mad really give me a break I was being me I cant help that. Shes just to amothional" said Ron very madly  
  
"Fine Ron I guess im just amothional for you then just don't talk to me" yelled Lavender  
  
"Im sorry" said Ron "I didn't mean it"  
  
Lavender ran up the stairs crying and stormed into the girls dormitory  
  
"See Harry she hates me" said Ron misrabely  
  
"No she doesn't she just upset" Harry said "just leave her alone"  
  
"Fine what ever im going to bed night" said Ron  
  
"Ok" said Harry as he walked over by the fireplace to sit next to Hermione  
  
"Hey Harry" said Hermione in sweet voice  
  
"Hey Hermione whats up" says Harry trying to be cool  
  
"Nothing just thinking about the dance on Saturday" said Hermione  
  
"Well Hermione about that I wanted to know if you can go with me" Harry said in a low voice "Yeah sure id love to go with you" she said im a very cheerful voice and kisses him and goes to bed  
  
Yes Harry says in his head!!! 


	2. Lavender? Ginny?

Lavender??  
  
"Harry" Lavender screamed down the hall  
  
"Yeah Lavender" Harry said sounding tired  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me since im not going out with Ron any more" Lavender said  
  
"Well I..." started Harry  
  
"Ok thanks Harry" Lavender said and kissed him  
  
"But Lavender" Harry said  
  
"Got to go Harry bye," she said running off to her charms class  
  
Oh my god Hermiones going to be so mad at me Harry thought to himself as he walked to potions class  
  
"Harry come her I need to talk to you" Ron yelled at him  
  
"Yeah what is it Ron" Harry said miserably  
  
"I told Ginny you would take her to the dance because yesterday all you were complaining about was not have a date" He said felling proud of himself  
  
"But Ron" Harry said quietly  
  
"Yeah" Ron said  
  
Just then professor Snape walked in  
  
"Ill tell you later" Harry whispered  
  
Then they meet in the Great Hall an hour later  
  
"Harry what did you want to tell me before in potions" Ron said suspiciously  
  
"I already got ask by two girls to go to the dance" Harry said almost screaming  
  
"Oh that sucks for you know your going to have to tell Ginny that" Ron said  
  
"No you are" said Harry  
  
Fine" Ron said and told Ginny and she ran to the girls bathroom crying "Ron you weren't suppose to make her cry" Harry said  
  
"Oh well" said Ron  
  
They both started laughing  
  
"Harry why is Ginny crying" Hermione said confused  
  
"Oh nothing" Said Harry  
  
"Yeah right Ginny wanted to go to the dance with Harry but he said he couldn't because two other girls asked him" Ron said cracking up  
  
"Really and Ron who are theses two other girls" said Hermione  
  
"I don't know Harry didn't say" Ron said looking dumbstruck  
  
"Well did you ever take a second to think that one of them is me?" Hermione said screaming  
  
"No" he said laughing at Harry  
  
"Harry can I talk with you" Hermione said and grabbed his shirt and practically dragged him out of the Great Hall  
  
"Now you've done it Ron" Harry whispered to Ron  
  
"Harry when did you plan on telling me you had a date to the dance already" Hermione screamed  
  
"I asked you and Lavender asked me and assumes that I said yes," Harry said helplessly  
  
"You sure that's all that happened" Hermione said  
  
"Yes," said Harry then he kissed her and lavender saw them as she was walking out of the Great Hall  
  
"Harry what are you doing I thought you were going out with me" Screamed lavender  
  
"Well lavender you thought wrong I said I couldn't but you didn't listen" Harry screamed back at her and started kissing Hermione again  
  
Lavender ran back into the great hall to Ron and started crying  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron said to lavender  
  
"I'm sorry Ron Im sorry" Lavender said still crying  
  
"About what" Ron said sounding confused  
  
"Breaking up with you and calling you inconsiderate" Lavender said  
  
"Its ok Lav" Ron said  
  
"So your not mad" Lavender said  
  
"No" Ron said  
  
"So will you go to the dance with me" Asked Lavender  
  
"Yeah of course I will" Ron said very happy and then Lavender kissed him 


	3. The Dance

The Dance  
  
that night in the common room  
  
"Hey Harry guess what" Ron said very happy  
  
"Yeah what is it Ron" Harry said  
  
"Im taking Lav to the dance" said Ron  
  
"Really and I suppose you know who im taking to the dance just like the rest of the school does" Harry said laughing  
  
"Yeah and have you seen Ginny because I haven't seen her scince lunch and mum sent her a letter" Ron said confused  
  
"No" Harry said  
  
"Oh well" Said Ron  
  
"Did you see Hermione Ron I needed to ask her something" said Harry  
  
"Shes in the girls dormitory getting ready and told noby to go in" said Ron  
  
"Girls have to look perfect" said Harry and they both started laughing and went up to the boys dormitory to get ready for the dance  
  
Later in the great hall at the dance  
  
Harry was sitting talking to Ron and Hermione and lavender came up and asked "may we this dance" and they both said "yes"  
  
"Wow Hermione you're a good dancer a lot beter than I am" Harry said giggling  
  
"Thanks Hermione" said blusing  
  
After the dance they went outside and walked around the castle  
  
"Harry Hermione where going to go back and go to bed" said Ron  
  
"Ok" both Harry and Hermione said together  
  
"Harry I have a question" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah" said Harry  
  
"Do you like Lavender or Ginny because ill understand" said Hermione  
  
"No Hermione if I liked them do you think I would of asked you out. I love you hermione and no body else" said Harry  
  
"Ok Harry" and Hermione kissed Harry and Harry kissed Hermione  
  
"C'mon I think we sould start heading back it getting late" said Harry  
  
"Ok" said Hermione  
  
They walked back into the common room and then got changed  
  
"Hermione ill tuck you into bed" said Harry  
  
"Ok" said Hermione  
  
They went into the girls dormitory and Harry tucked Hermione into bed and right when he was about to leave hermione asked him something  
  
"Harry can you stay in here till I fall asleep" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah sure" said Harry  
  
He waited and evenchully he fell asleep in Hermiones bed with her 


	4. Hogsmead

Hogsmead  
  
The next morning in the girls dormitory  
  
"Harry are you awake Harry!!" said Hermione while she was poking him  
  
"Huh who is it.?" said Harry  
  
"Its me silly you fell asleep in here last night." said Hermione laughing  
  
"Oh, what time is it." Harry said  
  
"Time to wake up!! We have to leave for hosmead in 15 minutes" said Hermione  
  
"Really oh fuck" yelled Harry and he ran into the boy dormitory to get changed  
  
All the girls in the girls' dormitory started laughing including Hermione  
  
"Ron wake up you idiot we have to go" Harry told him practically yelling  
  
"Where are we going so early?" said Ron half asleep  
  
"Its not early its almost 10oclock and where going to hogsmead remember" Harry started screaming  
  
"That's today," Ron said  
  
"Yes now get up," Harry said  
  
"I am just not out of bed yet," Ron said  
  
"RON" said Harry  
  
"I'm coming god dame it really," Ron said  
  
"Hermione and Lavender are you done yet," said Harry  
  
"See Harry I could be in bed right know" said Ron yawning  
  
"Ron shut up," said Harry  
  
"Fine can we just meet them there" said Ron  
  
"NO just wait two minutes really your such and inconsiderate basterd" yelled Harry  
  
"Where ready" said Hermione and held Harrys had and started walking out of the dormitory  
  
"Look its Potters and hes dating a mudblood how cute" said Malfoy  
  
"Shut up Malfoy at least I have a girlfriend" said Harry and Hermione was about to start crying  
  
"Come on Crab and Goyle we have better things to do" Malfoy said staring at Hermione  
  
"Come on Hermione lets go" said Harry  
  
And they went into hogsmead and got a cup of butterbeer  
  
"Harry" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah" said Harry  
  
"Do you care that im mudblood" Hermione said  
  
"No why would I care. Hermione iv loved you scince the first time I ever saw you and nothing can change that. Ok" said Harry  
  
"Ok" said Hermione 


	5. Im sorry

I'm sorry  
  
Back at hogwarts on Saturday night  
  
"Hey ginny" said Harry  
  
"Leave me alone Harry," said Ginny  
  
"What did I do?" said Harry  
  
"You know how you dumpt me" said Ginny  
  
"I did not I never asked you out your brother just said that doesn't mean its true" said Harry  
  
"So" said Ginny  
  
"Exactly it not my fucking problem that your brothers dumb sometimes. Actuly he is all the time but don't believe every thing you hear" yelled Harry  
  
Ginny walked away crying and Harry was about to have a fit  
  
"Harry what's the matter with Ginny she seems mad or something" said Ron  
  
"I don't know lets go to the great hall for dinner Hermione said shell meet us there" said Harry as he started walking away  
  
Harry and Ron are in the great hall looking for Hermione  
  
"Harry Ron over hear," said hermione  
  
"Hey Hermione" said Harry and he kissed her  
  
"Hey Hermione have you seen Lavender" said Ron  
  
"I think she's in the girls dormitory she said she wasn't felling good," said Hermione  
  
"Oh ill check on her after dinner" said Ron  
  
Later after dinner went to see what was wrong with Lavender  
  
"Lavender are you ok," said Ron and he walked into the girls dormitory and saw Lavender lying on the ground almost dead  
  
"Ron help" said Lavender  
  
"What's the matter?" said Ron  
  
"I don't know I just feel really sick," said Lavender  
  
"Ill be right back im going to get help" said Ron and ran out the door to get Harry and Hermione who where sitting in the common room  
  
"Harry Hermione its Lavender she's sick," yelled Ron  
  
They all ran back into the girls' dormitory to help lavender  
  
"Lavender are you ok," said Hermione  
  
"No" said Lavender  
  
"Why the hell are you still standing there we have to get her to the hospital wing" Hermione started screaming at them  
  
They all ran Lavender to the hospital wing to see what was wrong with her 


	6. Wow!

Wow!!  
  
there all in the hopital wing waiting for Lavender to be finshed with her cheak up  
  
"Shes done Mr.Weasly you may go in" said the nurse  
  
"Lavender are you ok" said Ron  
  
"Yeah" said Lavender  
  
"What was it" said Harry  
  
"It wasn't anything big just my appendix" said Lavender  
  
"That's not something little that's really serious you could of died" said Hermione  
  
"Died!!" said Ron and he was almost in shock  
  
"Ron don't worry about it its over" said Lavender  
  
"Don't worry about you could of of died. Im going to stay by your side till you fell beter and ill get you whatever you need ok" said Ron trying to keep come because Hermione scared the shit out of him  
  
"Umm Harry I think we sould go and leave Ron and Lavender alone for a little while." Said Hermione  
  
"Ok come on Hermione lets go I have a surprise for you" said Harry very excided and followed her outside with the firebolt  
  
"Harry what are you doing" said Hermione  
  
"Come on I want to show you something" Harry said sticking out his hand so Hermione can go on the broom with Harry  
  
"Harry you know I hate flying" said Herminoe backing away  
  
"Just come on Hermione don't worry" said Harry  
  
"I worry whenever you say that but umm ok fine and grabed Harrys hand and got onto the firebolt with him  
  
"Ready" said Harry then they flew off spedding fast into the sky and all you can hear was Hermione screaming and the wind blowing past you  
  
"Harry stop this thing" yelled Hermione as she was holding on as tight as she can on Harry then all of asunen they stoped in mid-air and Hermione looked down and screamed and Harry was laughing his brains out  
  
"Get me down right now Harry Potter" yelled Hermione and they flew down to the groud going as fast as they can  
  
"Ok" said Harry still laughing  
  
"No im not ok you bastered I hate you why did you do that" said Hermione  
  
"Well it was a preety view but you where to busy screaming" Said Harry  
  
"I don't care I hate fling and you know that" said Hermione and she started to cry  
  
"Im sorry" said Harry as he hugged her  
  
"Its ok I souldnt of been such a baby" said Hermione  
  
"Come on lets go see Ron and Lavender "said Harry and when he got there they were both sleeping  
  
"Lets go back to the common room" said Hermione as they started walking away 


End file.
